overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SrN25/How to Survive entering Nazarick Guide(Translated from Maruyama Tweeter post).
{OC/Source: reddit Grimraven234 } ---- Basically, Maru posted a tweet explaning what you should do if you find your self in a similar situation to that of the workers. if u follow these instructions your chances of survival increase. Original link: https://twitter.com/maruyama_kugane/status/1034779540860485632 Is There a better time than this? I would like to go to Nazarick, but I am not sure I will survive. Don’t worry, I understand how you feel. For those that are worried, let me teach how to enter Nazarick with a high chance of surviving it. First, If the mysterious warrior(you) does not follow these instructions, neither of us will ever come back. So let's make sure mysterious warrior to follow the rules and try to keep it up until your back out. Oh and a reminder the one with the bad eyes(Neia Baraja) that got a yen seal is Kurimawasa (friend) to all the Pleiades who came to see There sister's friend on top of that she along with others with a yen sticker will receiving a glowing big welcome, It will be accepted from Mr. Ainz and given a souvenir and she (and you) can return home while skipping (floors), but that is an exception to the rule. ( A future forshadow of neia recieving a welcome reception maybe? Hope so :) ) Ground Floor: Prerequisite. It is easy to appreciate if you have no knowledge of Yggdrasil or have low status. The fate of guinea pigs(invaders) is high in value and there is a bit of interest in it. I mean, do you mind if I miss it? It is important to make them think (Make sure to think logically and be precautions at least). First Floor : Before departure deeper into the tomb . First, let's appeal to the mysterious warrior(you) why we must go first. The worst thing here is to say things that make you feel uncomfortable. The recommendation is that you must go for family and friends. (Basically if there is anything that you feel that makes u bad, instead try to say the worst thing for yourself is in reality the best thing for yourself, like seeing your family and friends as the guardians will take it literal that is the worse fate for yourself). Second Floor: If you get a good response from the guardians with the odds 2:1 in your favour, the mysterious warrior(you) will gently say that it is better to stop here and go back. If you miss your chance here, it is your choice, so when you enter deeper, let's desperately appeal to have to go for family and friends again. (Ask for the very bad stuff in realty are the good stuff to happen to you.) Third Floor: You have entered the Actual Nazarick. A voice: Oh, you've come.? (Shalltear maybe) Why don't you give up now while your still alive? It is a Joke. However the stakes are important from here. First of all, let's praise the Ground floor part of the grave to the voice that a mysterious warrior hears (Shalltear). Perhaps, the mysterious warrior who heard the voice should get closer, so he should praise here one more time. (Basically if u reached this far, keep praising the cemetery portion and if u hear a voice calling you which is more than likely Shalltear more than likely keep praising the tomb, it might be enough to SPARE YOU.) Fourth Floor: Well, Now we (guide and warrior) truly are intrusive if we reach this far, the main reason that there is no dead end here is to make sure those who entered will never leave the tomb. The faith of a Thief is a cruel one after all. However, if not a single had yet been stolen by you, that unselfish method of thinking is the best thing that could keep you alive. Fifth Floor: If u reached this far, it is more than likely you will be taken to Ainz without being killed even if u intended to invade the tomb. But if you can’t bring him(comrade) because he already died? Well you better give up and leave him to die as he was worse than you (cause the most likely stolen something to be killed of earlier). By the way it is really a shit fest if your behaviour was wrong and your low levelled (We saw this with the other workers in vol 7 after all). Also: This may be a surprise by the areas with Demiurge, Albedo are weak ones, however they know the importance of gathering information, Shalltear is the opposite of this. Also, this might also be a surprise but the area were Mare resides is very Dangerous. (Basically the floor areas were Albedo and Demi reside don’t have that many traps or dangers, while shall tear is the opposite and does not think before attacking, Also Mare’s area has many dangers). Sixth Floor: This is the last area we can reach before we (guide and warrior) would meet Ainz directly, We should be careful in deciding the questions and answers we give to him. There is a very good reaction you will receive from Ainz if u mention any special abilities or have them such as talents. But you might think the faith of Guinee pigs might be a little well you know. Mostly cause of your imagination. (if the right questions and answers are given and with special abilities, the chances of surviving Ainz himself will increase). Also Congratulations for reaching this far, if u managed to get to the sixth floor, the chances of you surviving a trip to Nazarick is at 90% at this stage, Perhaps the Denzins might be put off a little but there is no choice if Ainz decrees it so, Now you get to chance to explore Nazarick in it’s full glory without worry. Well this is the end. I did this as a full donation to you all ( basically Maruyama did this explanation for us, even tough there was no need to. P.S Maru quote: Well with that the reason why the Elves survived is even more understood, damn they are lucky. The End. Category:Blog posts